harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ilvermorny shack
Delete Information belongs with the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry entry. Ok, the school started off as a shack / one room school house and with two students rather than many - but Pottermore considers it the same school. The shack could be a subsection of the main entry rather than its own entry. (Vaudree (talk) 12:18, March 11, 2016 (UTC)) :There are articles on alll other school buildings. Hogwarts Castle. Mahoutocoro palace..., Uagadou building. There is information on it, so it is worth creating an article in my opinion. Otherwise, we would have to delete all the other articles on school buildings as well.--Rodolphus (talk) 12:23, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::^ What he said. Also, when adding a topic to a talkpage, please add a heading so that your messages don't get mixed with any others on the talkpage. ::Also, if you missed my edit summary: don't just add the deletion category to a page manually, this is not how content is tagged for removal. Please use the template when you want to tag things for deletion. --''Saju '' 12:32, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Just lost my post so bare with me - usually put headings but figured that it was not necessary for an entry that was about to be deleted - that there would be no other topic. :::There are articles on all other schools - Pottermore considers it the same school from its humble beginnings to the institution it is today. A school is more than bricks and mortar - in the case of Ilvermorny's humble beginnings - literally. :::Hermione's teeth changed when Draco cast that spell and when she later shrunk them to a different size - but there are not three entries on Hermione's teeth to reflect their three different states in the book. Norberta started off as an egg and then became a baby dragon named Norbert before someone got close enough to determine her real gender - but there are not three entries on the three stages of Norbert's development. :::The other argument was that all the information as to the history of the school would be in one place. :::The third argument is that, unless Newt or Tina have a stint teaching there in the second or third movies, there isn't going to be a whole lot of information about the school. If I am wrong and the entry becomes too cumbersome, one can always turn a subsection into a separate entry later. Right now the shack is a subsection. :::Thanks for the code - (Vaudree (talk) 13:14, March 11, 2016 (UTC)) ::::Tried the code at the top and then at the bottom - it did not work. I am not good at the codes. Not your fault - mine. ::::If the shack was used as a school then as a restaurant and then as a barber shop and then as a wand shop and then as a jail then each would deserve its own entry because it is not the building per see but what occupies it - it's purpose would be different. The school, in this case, existed continuously - and it was the same school even when there was a change of venue or an expansion of the venue - one or the other. Princess Auto was still Princess Auto after it moved from Princess street. (Vaudree (talk) 13:39, March 11, 2016 (UTC)) For all we know for now, I think this page should be merge on a page about Ilvermorny castle. Lady Junky 13:53, March 11, 2016 (UTC) So, there has not been a decision in a while. Should we ask an admin?--Rodolphus (talk) 10:08, April 18, 2016 (UTC) : Per the Deletion Policy the deletion discussion should be held at Category_talk:Candidates_for_deletion#Ilvermorny_Shack. Maybe post a final opinion there before contacting an admin? --Ironyak1 (talk) 16:55, May 22, 2016 (UTC)